


Is This a Real Life, or Just Fantasy?

by SnoutSnake (Anozest)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, No Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anozest/pseuds/SnoutSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short conversation of Voldemort and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This a Real Life, or Just Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 21/04/2016 : some mistakes.

Red eyes snapped shut in annoyance, somehow the green eyes menace managed to spell a blast muggle portable music player, is it called mp3?, to be able to use in the Wizarding Household and now he was singing all the time in his manor, to be specific, in HIS study room.

"Stop singing and breathing, Potter" the Dark Lord growled and sniffed disdainfully. The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die plugged off earphone from his right ear.

"Aw... I love you too, Tom" Harry said joyfully. This almost made him regret the day that Dark and Light fractions of the war signed treaty to cease pointless fighting. Just one hex or several must be good for this insolence boy.

"I am trying to work in peace here Potter, and I want these paper works to finished before the dawn." He rubbed his nose or the space that SHOULD be his nose tiredly.

"You can't go on like this, Tom. You are working too much and probably will collapse in any minutes from now. I think you should rest, these works aren't gonna disappear or something." Harry voiced his concern and got up from a loveseat in front of the fireplace in the Dark Lord's study to sit on the study table. He held the mp3 n his right hand and in the other was something like a sketchbook and a pencil. The young man found his fondness for arts after he and that Lovegood girl traveled to Paris together.

"I suppose you are right Potter, The description of the Dark Lord's duties did not cover anything about this." he threw his hands in exasperation, pointing the yew wand at the abominations and levitated them into the fireplace, most of them was useless, who wanted to know about how the Death Eaters doing something stupid over something equally stupid anyways?.

"That's good, and tomorrow morning you have a meeting with Albus so you might just wanna sleep a little early today." Harry ran his hand through his bird's nest called hair distractedly.

"Some doses of the old coot is just what I need." Voldemort sneered. 

Harry smiled.

"You enjoy meeting with him though. I recall certain someone said about the knowledge that he possessed and when he not involved his opinions of the muggles, he is quite tolerable, the old coot, eh?" He laughed and the most powerful Dark Lord of all times was having none of that, so he shut the boy's mouth, manually.

With his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, I feel so excited when post this. If it has wrong gramma or something, I'm sorry and please correct me.


End file.
